Some Party
by crazy amma
Summary: The gang went to a party. Something happened between the two of them. Read and see what happens.


_**Author's note: Hi there everyone. I am not the best writer ever nor do I own any of the characters from the show, Victorious. If I get any good reviews for this, I think I will work on another chapter.**_

Victoria sat down at the usual lunch table with her friends. She tried to remember some things from the previous night. Thinking about it made her whole head ache even worse than it was. In fact her whole body was aching like she was doing some really hard workout. She remembered going to the party with Andre and Beck, dancing, and after that, nothing at all. She realized that the drinks all had alcohol in them since she was going to be grounded for four weeks!

"Very interesting party last night," Andre said, while he took a sip of his coke.

"Well, I have a hangover and I'm grounded," Tori replied.

"What a bummer," Andre said.

"There was a party last night?" Robbie and Cat asked at the same time?

"Yeah, I thought you guys knew about it?" Beck asked the two that looked a little sad.

"No one ever asks us to go to the cool parties." Robbie said, while taking a bit of his pizza.

"That's because you aren't cool, Idiot." Rex said.

"It's just as well you didn't. It gets you nowhere! Nowhere," Tori said.

**-**_**Four weeks later**_**-**

Victoria woke up panting from the dream that she had just had. "Oh, my… That's the first." She shook off the feeling that she had from the dream and got up and got into the shower so she could go shopping and later go to the beach. It was her first weekend being ungrounded and she promised Cat she would go with her to the mall. She also managed to get Jade, to agree, to come shopping.

After she got out of the shower and got dressed, Tori felt a wave of sickness hit her and she ran over to the toilet and regurgitated everything she had ate the previous night. "Uh, so gross," she said to herself as she flushed the toilet. She brushed her teeth and her phone buzzed, so she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and looked down and saw "blocked number." It was a text message:

"…"

"_Hey Jade._"

"_Ugh, how did you know it was me? Did you steal my number?_"

"_No, Jade. You always text or call me with a blocked number._"

"_Whatever._"

"_Okay? Why did you text?_"

"_Just to say, the only reason I am going because Cat said she would buy my stuff for my play in four weeks. But you get to buy me food while we are out. Oh, and don't text me back_."

"_Okay…_"

Tori, Jade, and Cat all walked through the mall. "Oh. My. God. That smells so good. I think I'm going to go buy one. Hold on to this," Tori said while shoving some of her shopping bags into Jade's hand. She ran over and ordered a baked pretzel. Cat and Jade walked over. "You're going to get fat," Jade said, "and you will be ugly and get kicked out of Hollywood Arts." Tori just looked at Jade and shook her head while taking a bite of the pretzel, "Mmm. This is so good!"

"You've ate a bunch Tori," Cat said.

"I know and I'm craving something, but I just can't think of it."

"Why don't you just eat until you can't move anymore," Jade said.

"Why don't you… You just leave me alone," Tori replied. Jade just laughed at her and shoved Tori bags back to her. Tori grabbed onto them and they all walked off while she still was eating on the pretzel.

They got into Becks truck, which Jade took while he was asleep, and drove back to Becks house. When they pulled up, Beck was standing outside leaning against the side of his RV. When she stopped they all got out. Jade walked over to Beck and handed him the keys.

"We went to the mall." Jade said.

"Yeah, I saw the letter you left." Beck replied.

"It was my idea to go to the mall." Cat said, looking at them with a smile.

"And it was my idea to take the truck." Jade looked over at Cat.

"You are devious Jade." Tori said.

"We know this, piglet." Jade said to Tori.

"Jade..." Beck said.

"Well, she's been eating all day and stuffing her mouth. And it's obvious that when someone eats too much, they turn into a PIGLET" Jade said as she looked over at Tori and gave a sideways grin.

"That's only because I got sick this morning and I had an empty stomach." Tori said, also defending herself.

"Whatever. Now you and Cat can walk home now." Jade said and went into Becks RV.

Tori and Cat both looked at one another and sighed. They waved bye to Beck and turned and started walking down the road. Beck shook his head and told Jade he was going to give Tori and Cat a ride him, since she wasn't going to do anything. He got into his truck and went a little ways down the road and told Tori and Cat to get in. They both got into the truck. Tori sat between Beck and Cat.

"See you in a little bit at the beach, Cat." Tori said as Beck pulled into Cat's drive way to let her out.

Cat got out and said, "I don't think I'm going to go to the beach today. My Brother and I have something planned."

"Okay, then. Well, See you at school then." Tori said as she scooted over by the door.

"Okay. Thank you Beck." Cat said, and walked off into her house.

Beck pulled out of the drive and started down the road to take Tori home.

"Yeah, thanks for offering to take up home. I really don't think I was going to be able to walk." Tori said.

"Ah, it's okay. We're buddies. What are buddies for?" Beck asked.

"Buddies are there to do buddie things with." Tori replied.

Beck laughed and looked over at Tori while she was looking out at the window. She looked as if she was in her own little world. Looking out at the world and thinking of how beautiful it was. Curious of the mysteries, that beholds, inside of the world. "Here we are," Beck said as he parked his truck in front of Tori's drive way. "Thanks Beck. Tell Jade not to kill me next time she sees me." Tori said a little nervously. "Why would she kill you?" Beck asked. "Well, because you gave Cat and I a ride and well, you are her boyfriend. We know how protective she is of you." Tori replied. "Ah, well, she's not going to kill you, Tori." Beck smiled as Tori got out of the truck. "Thanks again," Tori said as she walk towards the house. Beck put his car in drive and went back home.


End file.
